parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flik
Flik is a lovable ant from A Bug's Life. He played Archibald Asparagus in Pet AnimalTales He played Bartok in Biancastasia He Played Tulio In Z And Flik The Road To El Dorado He played Bongo in Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a circus bear He Played Balto In Flikto He Is A Grey Dog He played Z in Animationz (Antz, 1998) He is a ant He played Kuzco (Human) in The Ant's New Groove (Justin Quintanilla) He played Snipe in Keiichi-A-Doodle He is a magpie bird He played Tony Toponi in A Cartoon Tale He played Mufasa in The Frog King, The Cricket King, and The Pussycat King He is a lion He played Kerchak in Couragezan (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a gorilla He played Kevin in Bug Lifers (Minions) He is a Minion He played Owl in The Big Friendly Kangaroo He played Zeus in Puss In Boots (Hercules) He played Woody in Cartoon Story (SuperWhyMovies) Style Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style He played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristobugs He is a cat He played Oh in Home (JimmyandFriends Style) He played Mr. Salt in Gidget’s Clues (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) and Gidget’s Big Musical Movie He played Dave Seville in The Oliver Show, Oliver and The Dogs (1983), The Dog Adventure (WeLoveAnimation Style), Oliver and The Dogs, Oliver and The Dogs: The Squeakquel, Oliver and The Dogs: Catwrecked, Oliver and The Dogs (2015 TV Series) and The Dogs (2015 TV Series) and Oliver and The Dogs: The Road Cat He played Slinkman in Camp Elmo (DaveGrruly) He is a Banana Slug Portrayals: *In A Super Animal's Life he is played by Krypto *In A Kitten's Life he is played by Oliver *In A Space's Life he is played by Miles Callisto *In A Beanstalk's Life he is played by Beanstalk Jack *In A Clan's Life he is played by Jiminy Cricket *In A Child's Life he is played by Shaggy Rogers. *In A Animal's Life (Davidchannel Version) he is played by Balto. Voice Actors: # Dave Foley - English # Wally Wingert - Sing Alongs # Mitsuru Miyamoto - Japanese # Gerardo Reyero - Spanish # Marco Ribeiro - Portuguese # Massimiliano Manfredi - Italian # Thierry Wermuth - French # Tomer Sharon - Hebrew # Gilbert Lachance - French Gallery: Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik in A Bug's Life Flik in the A Bug's Life Game.jpg|Flik in the Video Game Flik in Toy Story 2.jpg|Flik in Toy Story 2 Flik in Cars.jpg|Flik in Cars Flik.jpg Flik.png Flik (Disney).png bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1789.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1796.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1797.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1823.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7015.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10470.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10473.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10474.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10475.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10476.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10478.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10479.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10485.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10488.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10491.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10500.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10503.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10506.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10512.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10516.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8019.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8029.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8055.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8057.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8058.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-708.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-718.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-744.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-792.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-795.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1053.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1094.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1096.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-874.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1240.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1243.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg GymLeadersOfJohto 399Movies-0.jpg Z and Flik.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ants Category:Bugs Category:A Bug's Life Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Adults Category:Flik and Atta Category:Romantic Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Insects Category:Sad characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Squished Characters Category:Babysitters Category:Characters who cry Category:Pixar Characters Category:Pixar Category:Orphans Category:Scared characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Inventors Category:Screaming Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Camp Age Characters Category:1998 Introductions Category:Disney Characters Category:Savers Category:Lonesome Characters Category:Straight man Category:Siblings Category:Finding Lucas the spider characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Vinnytovar